


【DW】画风清奇的风油精playಠ_ಠ

by ND_Tardis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ND_Tardis/pseuds/ND_Tardis
Summary: 说真的，简中用户一看这标题就知道要搞什么鬼也是4、5年前写的沙雕，lofter搬运到这边来（早期写的所有几乎都像段子，标点符号使用也不是非常规整）
Kudos: 2
Collections: Doctor Who fanfics of NDT





	【DW】画风清奇的风油精playಠ_ಠ

  
  
9/10  
9: 来自东方的神秘力量，要试一下咩～  
10闻了一下那一小瓶诡异的绿色液体，凉凉的，有着非常强烈的薄荷味  
他抓了抓鼻子，打了个喷嚏  
10: 不了，这玩意儿太刺激，干什么用的  
9: 说是防蚊虫和保持头脑清醒的  
10: 我头脑一直都很清醒，你为什么不去问问那两个被恋爱冲昏头的家伙呢  
9: ......但是，似乎还有另一种用法  
10: 算了我不感兴趣  
虽然很好奇  
9: 你一定会感兴趣的  
10: 不，我不感兴趣  
你这么说我就不感兴趣了  
9挑了挑眉，然后趁10不注意往手上倒了点  
然后......你懂的......  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！  
10: 要废了啊woc  
MD真·疼到重生  
10: regeneration power浪费在这种地方我都心疼  
说这话的时候他还在不断的倒吸着凉气  
9: 我怎么知道，5告诉我的～  
10: 蛤？  
你们几个老前辈都有毒  
事后9总觉得对不太起10，同时也是那可恶的好奇心  
他试了一下  
这也许是9这辈子最TMD后悔的事没有之一  
  
10/11  
10: 来自东方的神秘力量，要试一下咩～  
Doctor这让人可爱又可恨的小恶魔传递心理  
但是10是好孩子，看着11屁颠屁颠跑过来他就有点后悔了  
11: 诶什么东西啊，颜色好奇妙诶～  
10: 9说是防蚊虫和维持头脑清醒的  
11: 诶～是嘛～  
11闻了闻，耸了耸鼻子  
11: 味道有点辣啊，不是什么坏东西吧  
10: 检验报告都有，是纯自然的玩意儿，我也感到挺不可思议  
10沾了点在手上，揩在11的太阳穴和人中处  
10: 说是这样就会有用的  
11: 哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦这个爆炸般的感觉，天啦太不可思议了  
10还在犹疑，装着绿色不明液体的玻璃小瓶在他手里上下翻飞  
要么算了？  
10对11一直挺好的  
11的T娘剧烈震了一下  
10没接住  
盖子还没盖紧  
然后就洒了一点在11的尴尬部位  
嗯，是夏天，薄西裤  
10估计那也不过就5g都不到吧  
但好像，比9给自己搞得要多啊  
果然没过多久11撑着T娘的工作台大气都不敢出  
11: ......这是......他娘的什么东西......  
10: 啊啊对不起，我不知道，我......  
11: 哦我天......有本事你TMD也自己试一试啊......哦艹  
10: 那个......其实被试过了啦  
11: ？？？  
10: 9还是直接往我那上面抹的，regeneration power都浪费了一点  
谜之尴尬  
11: Phew～那我还算好不是吗？  
10: 额......  
11: 起码还被衣服隔掉一点，起码你这家伙还不是故意的（笑）  
10: 啊，哈哈，是啊，哈哈  
11背过身来靠着工作台  
11: 我天，这余韵，我真想现在就把你按在地上来一发  
10: 蛤？  
（对不起我真的很想二进制开车但又不是很愿意，扶额）  
9这和说好的剧本不一样QAQ  
11你以前不是这样的QAQ  
Amy：11你刚刚说了啥？  
是是是，迷妹小分队又出动了  
说起来当晚Amy恶作剧给Rory涂了点  
Rory：Amelia Pond！！！你后半辈子的性福还要不要了！！！  
  
11/12  
11: 来自东方的神秘力量，要试一下咩～  
嗯，轮到12了  
以防万一10在一旁守着  
12冷漠脸  
11: 别这样嘛，这个东西还蛮有意思的  
12: 有意思10就不会看着你了  
11挥挥手把在一旁装作看书的10赶走  
10折了个纸飞机丢给12然后悻悻离去  
12打开了纸飞机  
“别信”上面写着  
12把11一脚踢出了T娘  
11: 你什么意思，不是说好......  
10: 12这个家伙啊，要用高明一点的手段才行  
11: 蛤？  
10: 比如把这个交给River，跟她说是X药，然后......  
11: woc你......啊这真是......太坏了......  
果不其然的  
接下来几天的12都是铁青着脸出现在大家面前  
  
没过几天，9和10拎着三瓶11给的“慰问品”拜访12这位同病相怜的家伙  
12: 11给的玩意儿现在都不太敢用了  
9: 与其说是11给的，倒不如说东方的神秘力量以后都不敢碰了  
10: 看起来是白水吧，又是玻璃瓶装的，应该没什么事  
12: 瓶身标签上写的什么Tardis居然翻译不出来  
9: 嗯，东方的神秘力量  
10: 不用管吧，是人类商店里有卖的玩意儿，这回是食物，人类吃了都没什么害处  
9: 你心也是宽啊  
12: 上次的风油精人类也用啊  
10: 哈哈说的也是  
12: 这个，你们喝过吗？  
10: 没呢，我也担心，要么一起  
9: 好啊一起，大不了难兄难弟  
就喝了一口三个蠢货就不约而同地喷了出来  
他们发誓一定要抓到11然后胖揍一顿  
那个T娘翻译不出来的绿色标签上写的是  
——崂山白花蛇草水  
  
  
  
End  
  



End file.
